No Title
by UltraPandaRoll
Summary: Hibiki-No, not that sparkling Blue Pegasus member-is not having a fun day, if you count being chased fun then suuuuuuuure. This story is semi-AU! Something you have never seen before... maybe? Aha. The plot is in my brain, just need to type it out. Summary will change. Title will change. Please support! TQ! :D


**Hellooooooooo! So... this counts as my first fic? Seeing as I didn't write fics for so long, and the others were deleted because they were too crappy. This story has been stuck in my brain for maybe... a year? Lol. I had the story planned pretty far, but I just can't write the first effing chapter. Well whaddya know, the thing that stops you from your story is the first chapter *slaps self* **

**Anyways, this is the first chapter, and I realise I didnt type much -.- **

**I'm declaring this chapter a test to see if its worth continuing. But... I think I'll do, I have very far plans in my head already. **

**Please review and point out the flaws in this story, I would really much appreciate it! **

**Btw, this writing style might be known by some fans of ***. It's something I'd like to try aha :D  
><strong>

**O.K. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

_HIBIKI_

_**Hibiki**_ was not having a fun day.

Well, if you count being _chased, _fun.

Her feet splashed onto the wet forest floor, creating splish-splosh sounds as she ran. She should've hid herself, with her current situation, that is, having a bleeding leg.

The pain was making her movements sluggish. She observed her surroundings. It was raining, and the air had that strange rain smell. The forest was full of medium sized trees. The leaves would cover her well, she's just twelve; her body was quite small. Unfortunately, it _had_ to rain. The trees were all wet.

_WhatamIgonnadowhatamIgonnado._

All that thinking made her movements slower. Hearing the splashes which might have been created by multiple people, she knew her captors were close. She cursed, and tried to increase her speed.

Of all the times her leg tried to betray her, it had to be now. She took a next step, which she put much more pressure into to speed up, and her leg couldn't take it. With a yelp, she face-planted onto the wet floor.

_Great, I get a free face wash. Thanks a lot._

The splashing sounds stopped.

_Crap._

She slowly got up. Her captors circled her, six of them in total. Most of them were carrying weapons. One stood out the most, carrying a staff, with a red orb on top of it, like a really bright big cherry.

_The leader. _She thought.

"You are to come back with us," the leader's eyes gleamed red, like the color of his orb. "Resistance is futile."

"As if I'd follow you back to that hell," Hibiki replied.

He narrowed his eyes, raised his staff and swiped it left.

_Attack!_

The other five charged straight at her. Hibiki managed to jump high enough to avoid them, and their heads bonked when they crashed at the same time. She landed safely, the five men sprawled on the wet forest floor perfectly in a circle.

Hibiki stiffled a laugh, the faces of the five men were seriously hilarious. One of them had that _ughhhhh _kind of face. Another one had his tongue stuck out, and he was in a weird pose to boot. To sum it up he looked like a dehydrated egyptian.

"Useless," the leader huffed. He raised his staff once more, and the red orb glowed with a bright intensity.

Before Hibiki could register what happened, she was being strangled. She couldn't move her body, her arms felt numb, her feet seared in pain. Worst of all, her neck felt like it was squeezed by an invisible snake, and the snake wasn't at its squeezing limit, it continued to tighten.

She grasped her neck, desperate for air. _Shit, what do I do? _She thought. She will be dead if she didn't do anything.

In an instant, one word crossed her mind.

_Water._

Large amounts of rainwater rose up, and as if she were a water magnet, the water approached her and started swirling around her. The sounds of flowing water reached her ears, and she knew what to do. She willed the water to rise, and the water obeyed. It rose, swirling up in a vortex, waiting for its next order.

The leader's eyes showed fear. He scurried backwards, not once had his eyes left the water vortex. He hurriedly raised his staff and orb shone brighter.

The force around her neck increased, and she gasped. At that moment, she lost her control over the water vortex. It stopped and splashed down, with nothing controlling it.

_Air._ She needed air. Desperately. Dark spots started forming in her vision.

_No, it can't end like this. It can't. I still haven't found Illux…_

As her consciousness started to fade, she heard someone, then a loud splash of water. More splashes of water, and it started getting closer and closer to her.

A pair of arms circled around her. It felt warm. She pried her eyes open, and vaguely saw someone. It was kinda blurry, but she could make out the white hair this person has. _That's an unnatural hair colour. _That might be a weird thing to think about now, considering she was just strangl-

_Heeeeey, I'm not strangled anymore. _That was true, the invisible snake was gone. It must have had something to do with that loud splash of water...

_Hmm... Maybe I should take a nap._

She felt her shoulder being shook. "Hey, you okay? I'll ta-,"

_Yeah, I should._

And her eyes closed.


End file.
